Kitsune and the Malestorm
by Chris Shock
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by kyuubi away from Konoha at a young age? What if he met a certain vampire's world? What's wth all the what if's? Watch as naruto makes a name for himself as the Malestorm jor KibaxSasukexKakashi bashing. Good Orochimaru.


**Kitsune and the Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or rosario vampire.**

**_Chap 1: The Kitsune's awakening_**

'**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YA BUNCH OF PRICKS'**

Our blonde hero is currently kicking the ass of some villagers. Why you ask?Today was the day of october 10th, otherwise known as the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. On this night, it is the of a so called 'fox hunt' for the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki. In the middle of the festivities, a pair of drunken men were about to attack him. The reason for why naruto is fighting is because he wasn't under survelliance from the hokage's anbu. Except for the Ichiraku's, naruto could'nt trust anyone except for his precious people because of his burden. his other friends were Choji, Yugao ,Kunerai,Anko,Mikoto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, even though they started to drift apart after her parents caught wind. After that, she hasn't talked to him since. But he found it pecuilar that there was glint of silver around her neck whenever she walked in the sun.(**A.N: refrence?). **But i Digress, as Naruto was about to knock out the rest of the villagers, one came behind him with a knife slick with poison and stabbed him, knocking him out.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

" What the fuck? Why am I in here?'

Currently Naruto was in a sewer that only seemed to have one path with a bright light and walking through the murky water.'Could my day get any worse?' said Naruto with an exasperated sighAnd it seemed Kami had heard him because as he finally made it to the end he came upon a rather m-rated sight. A woman that could only be described as a goddess was currently pleasuring herself in what seemed to be a cage and screaming his name.

'**Oh Naruto...Im almost there...yes, uhh, do it inside me... im cumming...'NARUTOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'**

After getting off her high, she looked down to see Naruto with a full body blush that could put Hinata's to shame.

Naruto was a sputtering mess, and before it he knew it he hit the celing with a geyser of a nosebleed.

**(2 hours later)**

**N**aruto woke up to see his curelean orbs be stared into by a a pair of blood red ones. After about a minute both backed away from each other with a blush on their faces.

Naruto was the first to speak with: ' So who are you?'

'I am the Kyubbi No Yoko, queen Biju of the Makai Realm'

You would think Naruto would freak out, but in reality he was neutral and he already guessed this is why the villagers called him a demon.

'So you're the reason why the villagers hate me, to think that the one they hate is such a beautiful goddess.'

Kyuubi had already sprouted a blush that matched her blood red hair.(**A.N: Just in case I forgot to mention, Kyuubi has blood red hair,a height of 5'6, has curves in all the right places,2 fox ears and 9 swishing tails, and DD-cup breasts.)**

Naruto chuckled."Well, would you you like to explain to me why you were screaming my name?

Kyuubi,still with a blush on her face spoke."**W-well, at first i started to hate you because I thought you were just like your father and added to the fact that I was sealed into you. But as I saw how you were treated by the villagers and still able to live here I started to have a small crush on you. And later I started to love you even more when you fought against them. I guess what I want to say is I-I l-love y-you.**

Naruto was doing an impression of a fish with this revelation. Never in his life had he thought he gained a the love of a hot girl, especially the eyes of the strongest of all demons.

'W-w-well, I don't know what to say but I'm not sure if i love you yet, but I'm willing to see how this goes about Kyuubi.'

By the time he finished his sentence, he was glomped by kyuubi striaght into the valley of 'No-Man's land.

'**Oh thank you-thank you- thank you! there must be some way I can repay you?**

Naruto was turning blue at an exponential rate' C-Can't breathe.. need air...

Kyuubi let go of him as he stated to hack.

'Oh oxygen! I'll never take you for granted again!

**Sorry about that,Naruto-kun.**

After Naruto got his bearings,he sighed.'well Kyuubi-chan, there's something i want to ask of you.'

**What is it Naruto-kun?**

'Well it's two questions, One: Can you train me to be the greatest ninja?,and Two: what is your real name?

Kyuubi pondered for a moment, before answering.' **I can train you, but I need to turn you into a fox demon in order to do it because the training i have in mind is not capable of a human my name is Akane.**

''Well, Akane feel free to do it because I have no love for this village except for my precious people which I'll come back for after we're done.''

**''Alright, just as a warning you're going to feel excructating pain after I bring you out in the mindscape and were also going to the makai realm for training. After you wake up be sure to remove the seal.''**

'Sure'

* * *

**(Hokage's Tower)**

**The 3rd hokage, or in other words, Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently conversing with Danzo Shimura, a council elder that was a war- hawk hell-bent on becoming the supreme ruler of the Elemental was wearing a white sling around his left arm, with death black robes with foot sandals. Sarutobi was dressed in a mix of black and gray robes that fully diguised his battle were currently on the subject on turning Naruto into a weapon.**

**Sarutobi: So when will we turn the demon into your ROOT program?**

**Danzo: As soon as he turns a genin, I'll use one of my operatives to kidnap him and train him to be come an emotionless weapon.**

**Sarutobi: Good, I'll bring in my ANBU to check on his progre-**

**He was interrupted by a blast of killing intent to the point he and Danzo almost shit themselves.**

**Sarutobi: ANBU, find this source and bring them here. said sarutobi trembling.**

**Soon three ANBU shushined into the room. One with a cat mask,another with a dog, and one with a weasel(A.n: figure out who these people are and you get a cookie)**

**Yes Hokage-sama!**

**''I hope Naruto-kun's alright'' Thought a certain purple-****haired woman.**

* * *

(**Alleyway)**

**Naruto woke up to give out a shrill scram from his mouth. He felt his body being ripped to shreds and brought back together. The villagers that had attacked had already fled from the moment they felt his killer intent(a.n: calling it K.I from now on.)**

**His body started to grow fox ears along with 3 tails and his height rose from 5'11 to 6'3 pupil became slitted and his sclera became a slick blood went from having a lean body, to having a six-pack and profound muscle. His hair went from blonde, to blonde with red streaks. To finish it off, his fingernails and toenails became claws.**

**The Anbu arrived to this transformation.**

**The Cat and Weasel masked individuals screamed' Naruto!**

**On the other hand, the Dog masked ANBU was starting to do handseals that ended with his left arm held by his right that crackled with lighting.**

**He exclaimed' This is for sensei, Demon!**

**He charged straight for Naruto's heart. The others tried to stop him, but it was to no avail, he wasn't an Anbu captain for nothing. As Dog was only centimeters from Naruto, his hand was caught by Naruto's .**

**All of them widened there eyes at this.**

**Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he caught Kakashi's hand, as he looked up Kakashi started to fear he wasn't leaving this unscathed as he looked into Naruto's ruby orbs.**

**'GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

** He slammed Kakashi against a wall where he soon fell unconcious.**

**Naruto then looked over at the remaining Anbu staring at him with wide eyes, but Yugao was the only one blushing under her mask looking at Naruto's body**

**Itachi was the first to speak."N-Naruto is that you?''**

**Naruto: Ya, its me, but I don't have a lot of time. All you need to know is that I goin to be on a training trip from this accursed village for the the next nine years,I am now a fox demon, and I want you to tell all my precious people that im coming back for them including both of you.**

**Yugao:''Wait Naru-**

**She was cut short as a bright light slowly enveloped Naruto, and just as fast as it came,he was gone.**

* * *

**Not bad for a first chapter eh? Don't answer that it was , as this chapter goes, with help by maxfightingkairi,I' ve decided to do a time skip next chapter and the fillers are for the next 4 you wanna know anything else about the story or the people i've adopted from, PM me and i'll be sure to answer your questions as throughly as I in mind this is my first fanfic, so accept IT!. any flames that come aT ME WILL BE USED FOR Naruto's kitsune-bi. Till next time, Ja ne!(**


End file.
